


Permanently Yours

by deamrose10



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamrose10/pseuds/deamrose10
Summary: a valentine's day fluff piece.. happy heart's day, everybody! (umimaki)





	Permanently Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live not mine ^_^

“Dr. Nishikino’s office. How may I help you?”

“Good morning, Hiroaki-san! How have you been?”

“There, there. Dr. Nishikino is very nice and gentle. Come see me when you’re done and I’ll give you a lollipop, okay?”

“I’m sorry for the wait. Dr. Nishikino will be with you momentarily.”

“The pharmacy? Third floor, east wing, to your left. You can’t miss it.”

“Your next appointment will be on the twenty-eighth of February, Taka-san. Don’t worry, we’ll be sure to remind you before then.”

“For Dr. Nishikino? How thoughtful! I’ll be sure to give it to her after she’s done with her last patient.”

“You are most welcome! I hope you feel better soon. Have a nice day!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘It’s a good thing I have a great sense of balance,’ I thought as I tried to juggle a mountainous stack of medical records on my way to the nurses’ station. When I arrived, I placed my load gently on top of the counter and addressed the nurse currently on duty.

“Good evening, Nurse Yumi. Dr. Nishikino already updated these files for her confined patients. She’ll be checking up on them early tomorrow morning, so please make sure the other nurses are well informed of the changes.” The elderly nurse smiled at me and carefully checked the files to make sure they’re complete before signing the receiving copy.

“Thank you for helping us out this week, Sonoda-san. It’s been a bit difficult with Saori-san going into early labor, and Dr. Nishikino couldn’t find a replacement on such short notice. You came just in time since the doctor’s been admitting patients like crazy these days.” I glanced at the huge stack of files on the counter and sweat dropped.

“Her patient records seem to be overflowing as of the moment. It’s very fortunate that I could spare a few days off from work to help her out. I just hope I didn’t trouble anyone from my lack of experience while being here.” Nurse Yumi just laughed and dismissed my concern.

“You’ve been a wonderful temporary addition to our work crew, Sonoda-san. If you weren’t very good at your current job, I’d ask Dr. Nisikino to hire you fulltime.” It was my turn to wave her off, the compliments making me blush. My phone decided to ring at that moment, so I excused myself and took my phone out to see who texted me. A small smile appeared on my face.

“Looks like you’re being summoned. I got these, Sonoda-san. You should enjoy the rest of the night. It is Valentine’s Day, after all.” Nurse Yumi winked at me and I blushed again. I bowed and thanked her before hurriedly walking back to the office.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Took you long enough.” I chuckled as I went behind the reception and finished organizing everything so that the new receptionist wouldn’t have any difficulties come tomorrow.

“Well, the people here are friendly so I stopped and chatted for a bit.” She rolled her eyes at me and I just smiled and continued tidying up. I heard her approach and perch herself on the side of the table, and I could feel her eyes at the back of my head. I took a peek up at her but didn’t stop what I was doing.

“Do you need anything, Doctor?” She just continued to watch me until I felt self-conscious at her lack of response, but she just shrugged and went back inside her office. I let out the breath I was unconsciously holding in and took a last look to make sure everything was in order before picking up my stuff and walked towards the main office.

I knocked lightly to get the doctor’s attention, then entered and handed her the keys she lent me. She smiled at me thankfully and gathered her things. I went ahead and waited for her outside as she locked her office, then we walked in silence down to the hospital parking lot.

“Have a good night, Dr. Nishikino. Ah, Sonoda-san! It’s your last day today, right? A-are you doing anything t-tonight, by any chance?” My cheeks were red-tinged as I looked at the newly hired security guard, a sad smile on my face.

“I’m really sorry, Daisuke-san, but I already have something planned for tonight. I have a date.” I watched his face fall, and I glanced at my (now) former employer for a little support. She Just raised her eyebrow at me and motioned for me to get going as she turned around and started walking back to her car. I scowled at her and almost missed what Daisuke-san said.

“Oh, it’s no big deal, Sonoda-san. I-I was just wondering. I hope you enjoy your night.” I bowed and quickly headed towards my car, saving the both of us from further embarrassment. 

“I seriously thought you were going to say yes.” I rolled my eyes and faced the doctor who was casually leaning against her car.

“If my date’s going to have the same attitude as yours, I just might reconsider,” I said but didn’t wait for her reply as I went inside my car and quickly drove off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked inside my apartment and headed straight to my room to freshen up. It took me a while to get home because I had to pick up something on the way. Before I could turn on the lights, a pair of warm arms embraced me from behind, soft lips making their way from my nape to the shell of my ear. I sighed in bliss as my lover assaulted my senses, then turned me around and quickly dove in for a needy kiss.

We broke apart and took in some air as I laid my head on the crook of her neck, her arms hugging me tighter and bringing me in closer to her body.

“I’m sorry for acting like a bitch, Umi. I just can’t seem to ever get used to you attracting unwanted attention from anybody.” I chuckled softly and kissed her neck lightly.

“And I’m sorry for storming out. It’s a good thing we decided to just stay in tonight. It’s been a long day for you, Maki,” I said as I looked up and caressed my lover’s face. She smiled and kissed my hand.

“Will you consider working for me permanently? You’re a great mood booster and stress reliever in one.” I laughed and untangled myself from her arms. She leant back on the vanity table as she watched me undress.

“I love you, Maki, but I don’t think working for you was part of the deal when we agreed to date,” I said as she smirked at me, her blazing eyes never leaving mine. I smirked back.

“Although with the right persuasion, I may compromise on considering even giving it some thought,” I said playfully, then laughed as she pounced on me and carefully led me to our bathroom to start her relentless coaxing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thank you for indulging me and agreeing to spend Valentine’s day here at home,” I said softly as I kissed Maki’s temple. She sighed happily, my arms wrapping around her tighter as we laid on the couch.

“At first I wanted to go out and celebrate, but it’s a good thing I find you adorably cute, and I prefer staying here with you than share you with the world any day.” I laughed as I looked down at her, and she met my lips in a sweet kiss.

“Oh, before I forget, I got you something.” I sat up and reached over her to get the gift from inside my bag. She looked at me curiously and sat up alongside me.

“I know we don’t usually give each other gifts that often, but I thought might as well since we didn’t do anything extravagant today. And because, when I saw this, I almost immediately thought of you.” I handed her the velvet box, and she looked at me before tentatively opening it. She gasped and her eyes teared up, and I carefully took the jewelry, a beautiful necklace with two gold rings entwined together, from its case and caressed it before placing it around her neck. Maki looked down and gently touched it.

“It’s gorgeous, Umi,” she breathed out, and my heart swelled because of how perfect it looked on her.

“It’s a love necklace, with the rings symbolizing the two of us. It may not be as fancy as your other jewelry, but in my opinion, it really suits you.” I said bashfully. Maki reached out and cupped my face with both her hands and kissed me passionately.

“I love it, and I love you. Thank you so much, Umi.” I kissed Maki again and again, no amount of words perfect enough to describe how much I love and cherish her.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Maki.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I felt really bad because I didn’t get the chance to post a story last Christmas and New Year. I almost forgot about a Valentine’s day story since I was working, so please excuse my sloppy writing of this one since I only made it a few hours ago just so I could post it as soon as possible. A short little fluffy Vday fic for all of us UmiMaki fans out there! Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome! ^_^


End file.
